Anceps
by Ms. Caffeine
Summary: Capítulo 2 º: "Hadas"." Aunque; ¿Sabes algo, Elaine?" " ¿Si?" " Serías una perfecta esposa". [Este fic participa en el ritual de iniciación: Nanatsu no Taizai del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"]
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**

Capítulo 1º: "Inmortalidad". En algún momento, dejó de existir. Aunque seguía respirando. [Este fic participa en el ritual de iniciación: **Nanatsu no Taizai** del foro **"Mar de Joyas Escondidas"** ]

 **Anime/Manga:** Nanatsu no Taizai

 **Género:** Angst/Romance

 **Capítulos:** Two-shot

 **Aclaraciones:** Suzuki Nakaba es autor del manga Nanatsu no Taizai del cual uso sin su autorización por culpa de mi mente de escritora.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.** Quién come cuentos de hadas termina vomitando realidades: **Axel Ortiz.**

 **.**

A Ban le duele respirar.

El tabique le tiembla y decide arrancarse la nariz en un vano intento de que el aire no se vuelva humo y olor a sangre fresca. Luego le siguen los dedos, uno a uno y finalmente los ojos. Acuosos y sin vida pero que siguen contemplando el cuerpo menudo en su regazo. Su suave perfume a gardenias sigue en el aire y su dulce voz resuena en sus tímpanos incesante y doloroso. Ban se muerde la lengua hasta sangrar y que el grito de agonía no salga de su garganta, pero es inútil.

Llora y chilla y se siente mareado de tantas emociones juntas arremolinándose en sus ojos hasta volverse gotas saladas y en sus manos, haciéndolas temblar y apretar más el cuerpo de Elaine sin intención de romperla y en sus labios que gritan sin contenerse. Llanto. Susurro. Sangre. Huesos rotos.

Inútil.

Él no logra llegar hasta Elaine y traerla de vuelta a sus brazos y suplicarle que no lo deje solo, que la carga es demasiado para ella y a él no le hubiera molestado morir por ella. Que lo haría una y mil veces si fuera necesario. Y desea que ella lo regañe por pensar así, desea escuchar su risa dulce y mirada acogedora que lo hace sentirse en casa.

Echó otro vistazo al cuerpo en sus brazos. Elaine se veía tan hermosa cómo planeaba recordarla. Con sus mejillas pálidas, lágrimas secas y el cabello que brilla cómo el sol y sigue brillando aunque su cuerpo esté tan frío que le corta las manos. Elaine se ve hermosa en todos los sentidos.

Y él es miserable a pesar de que el trozo de carne en sus manos reaparezca en un santiamén a su lugar.

Se maldice y besa la frente de la Santa Guardiana con delicadeza.

Da un paso, un dedo menos. Otro paso, un brazo arrancado. Otro más y cae al suelo, pues es difícil mantenerse de pie con sólo una pierna.

Ban detesta a su corazón latente. El pecho que sube y baja en una secuencia interminable. Escucha la desquiciante sangre circular por sus venas y vuelve a quedarse con un solo brazo y el otro tiene marcas de uñas. Siente que el aire le quema y los miembros le hormiguean desquiciantes.

Ban está vivo sólo porque su cuerpo no le responde a sus súplicas. Aborrece verse a sí mismo caminar y llorar silencioso cuando Elaine debía tomar su lugar.

En algún momento, dejó de existir.

Aunque seguía respirando.

* * *

 **AuthorNote: 419 palabras** exactas de fic sin contar el resumen y las notas de la autora.Eme aquí **querido y sensual primer foro al que me uno (?).** Ay Dios, nunca había recibido un reto y me emocioné con lo angst y el drama que estaba en mi alma al escuchar "See you Again" del nigga Wiz . Para todo el foro y el fandom de NNT, especialmente a **Expecto Patronum CLC**. Gracias por la solicitud papu.

Deja un **review** si lo amaste lo adoraste o lo vomitaste.


	2. Chapter 2

**II.**

─ Las estrellas son hermosas.

La voz de Elaine lo saca de sus cavilaciones y la observa. Sus mejillas están sonrojadas y la espalda erguida, mirando al cielo.

─ Siempre he pensado que son muy bonitas ─ sigue, sin importarle si es escuchada o no ─ Cómo pequeñas luciérnagas que se han quedado atrapadas en el cielo.

Elaine ríe cantarina y comienza a hacer círculos en el tronco del árbol. Ban piensa un momento en lo que ella ha comentado, y un sentimiento se genera en su cabeza.

─ Oye, Elaine.

─ ¿Qué sucede?

─ Las hadas son hermosas.

La Santa Guardiana cae de espaldas con el rostro fuego y el corazón bailando. ¿Escuchó bien? Inhala, exhala. Quizá eran síntomas del primer amor y sus oídos escuchaban lo que querían escuchar.

─ Uhm… Ban, ¿Podrías repetirlo?

Él le regala una sonrisa sincera.

─ Qué las hadas son hermosas, ¿No escuchaste?

─ Oh… ─ ahora Elaine siente que hasta su cabello se ha vuelto bermellón, ¿Cómo es que Ban tenía el don para dejarla sin palabras? ─ Y-ya veo.

Ban asiente y alza la cabeza para mirar el cielo. Elaine lo imita y ambos se sumen en un cómodo silencio, ajenos al tenue ruido de los grillos y al demonio que se acerca paso a paso agigantado.

─ Aunque; ¿Sabes algo, Elaine?

─ ¿Si?

─ Serías una perfecta esposa.

Un chillido agudo se logró escuchar en todo el Bosque de las Hadas seguido de un ruido sordo.

Elaine se había desmayado.

 **#FIN**

* * *

 **AuthorNote: 252** palabras sin contar las notas. He vuelto bitches. Oh Dios, me matan las clases de inglés y el hecho de que ya tengo 16 (estoy VIEJA). Pero en fin, agradecer a la gente del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas" y a Matías por su solicitud, otra vez. Escribí esto sin pensar, pero así me imagino una confesión de Ban, equis dé.

Deja un **review** si lo amaste lo adoraste o lo vomitaste


End file.
